


The beauty inside...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   An alien contact and a new way of seeing things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty inside...

  


Title: The beauty inside...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary:   An alien contact and a new way of seeing things... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, ijs, jantosparkle[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Written for the [](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/profile)[ **redisourcolor**](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/)   challenge #16 - Theme: Apocalypse; nonplus, mucilaginous, table-lamp ‘What we need is a ...’

 A/N1 For [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/) **missthingsplace**   birthday - have a good one hun xxx  
  
Gggrrr, been trying to post this for the past hour - keeps freezing - technology *growls*

 

**The beauty inside...**

“Talk to me Tosh..!” Jack slung the SUV around another tight bend as the team hung on to their seats, groaning when various parts of their bodies collided with the hard surfaces inside the car.

“It’s still in the park, moving towards the woods...same speed, same readings...it could still go off at any minute...” Tosh gasped somewhat breathlessly as she found herself squashed against the door by Owen at another violent swerve of the SUV.

“Sorry Tosh...” Owen grunted, muttering “Christ, Harkness, try not to kill us on the way to the Apocalypse – I want to be there to see the world go up!” under his breath, forgetting completely that he had his comm. unit on so he was broadcasting to everyone...

Jack just grinned and glanced in the mirror, his blue grey eyes meeting a pair of crystal blue ones that danced with amusement as the Welshman braced himself against the bulkhead. The Harkness grin intensified and he tugged forcefully at the steering wheel again as they wove in and out of the rush hour traffic.

Screeching to a halt, they flung the doors open and spilled out, immediately falling into the well-practiced cover-advance-cover formation as they closed in on the signal.  Tosh checked the portable scanner and indicated the copse of trees at the far end of the expanse of grass. Keeping formation, guns drawn, they moved carefully towards the unknown. At the edge of the woods they split up and slipped behind the cover from the thick old trunks. “No heroics people...this thing could blow any moment and I’d like to take everyone home safe if we can...” Jack spoke quietly, four brief acknowledgments returning over the comms.

“It’s moving again...” Tosh whispered into their ears, “...coming your way Ianto...looks like there’s a clearing up ahead...”

They heard it before they saw it, mechanical beeps and an unknown language drifting on the light breeze. Peering from behind their respective trees they got their first glimpse. “Oh wow, it’s an Imperial probe droid...” Ianto breathed, obvious awe in his voice.

“And just what the fuck might one of those be?” Owen was snarky.

“You really need to watch Star Wars...” as the medic scoffed in dismissal. “In fact, if we survive this encounter I’m going to tie you to a chair, gag you and personally make sure that you’ll recognise every future reference to some of the best sci-fi cinematography that’s ever been made!”

“I’d like to see you try!” the sarcasm was biting

“So would I – he’s good at the tying up...we’ve had a lot of fun...I remember last week in the Tourist office when he...” Jack’s leer was evident, even from behind the foliage as Gwen’s smothered snort of laughter echoed in their ears

“Er, the alien..? It’s right next to you, Ianto!” Tosh’s hushed whisper interrupted their dialogue.

“Shit! Yan? Stay very still, no sudden moves...” Jack moved swiftly through the trees towards the Welshman’s position.

Ianto turned slowly to face the strange metallic object. Close up it really did look like something from a movie – about three feet tall and hovering two feet off the ground. He felt a minute tremor as it scanned him and then it moved away to the centre of the clearing.

Two strides and Jack was by Ianto’s side, barely disguised panic on his face, “...are you okay? What did it do to you?” He grasped the young man by the shoulders and stared into his eyes, searching anxiously for any sign of trauma.

“I’m fine, it didn’t do anything, I...” Ianto’s words were cut off as Jack’s mouth crashed against his own and he was kissed hard, relief merging with passion as their tongues danced and they melted against each other...

The probe spun and emitted a series of high pitched beeps, spinning faster and faster until it was just a blur.

“Everyone get back, the readings are off the scale...it’s going to blow!” Tosh’s eyes widened in horror as the scanner predicted an imminent explosion, “less than a minute...”

Jack released a breathless Ianto and grabbed his hand, “you heard it, people, move back...” he ordered as the probe rose several feet higher into the air and exploded, the sound wave shorting out their comm. units and showering them and the surrounding area with mucilaginous gloop as shards of alien metal rained on them like confetti.

Owen wiped his face with his hand disgustedly, “Okay, tea boy, what the fuck did you do to it?”

“Nothing...”Ianto frowned, “it was like there was _something_ reaching out for just a moment...but...” he shrugged and turned to face the acerbic medic, unable to prevent the awed “wow, Owen!” that fell from his lips at the sight before him.

“Yeah, yeah, covered in alien crap... _again.._!” Owen’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the Welshman who was gazing at him like he’d never seen him before. “What? I know – what we need now is a magical sonic shower to clean all this muck off or don’t your precious sci-fi shows have anything that practical..?” A pissed off Owen was always a sarcastic Owen! “ _What?_ Why are you staring at me like that? Have I suddenly grown another head or...or...” Owen’s voice died away as Ianto reached out to stroke the side of his face, the touch gentle, almost reverent.

“You’re amazing...did you know that Owen..? A prize prat, but still amazing...” He tugged the stunned medic in for a hug as the others gazed at them nonplussed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gwen hissed as they exchanged glances. “Jack?”

“I don’t know...he’s right about one thing though, Owen, you’re definitely a prat!” Jack joked lightly.

“Ha, bloody ha!” Owen wriggled out of Ianto’s arms, “I prefer tea boy’s other observations!” His eyes met Jack’s, seeing the worry in them. “Let’s get back to the hub and get cleaned up, then I can check everyone out in case this probe’s had any unusual effects...” he nodded imperceptibly towards Ianto, acknowledging the Captain’s concerns.

“What about all this?” Gwen waved her hand at the trees dripping slime and the tiny bits of metal covering the undergrowth and lodged in the foliage.

Jack paused, anxious to get Ianto back to the hub. “I think we’re far enough off the beaten track here to leave it to nature...” he indicated the heavy rain clouds swirling overhead. “Let’s go...”

As the others began moving back through the woods Ianto stood staring after them, trying to make sense of the strange sensations in his head as he looked at each of his colleagues. When he’d looked at Owen, it was like someone had been messing with the balance levels on a cd player – the treble was drowning out the true bass beat that pulsed below it...the beat that was comforting and familiar and rock solid and make him feel safe in its presence..

From Tosh he’d felt warmth and softness with a hidden vibrancy like the essence of a new day – that perfect early morning sunrise...it drew a fond smile to his lips and he knew he’d happily die for her if it came to it...

Gwen was a mass of contradictions – there was dark and prickly entwined with swirling masses of shimmering pink cotton candy and he knew instinctively that he could trust her with his life...with all their lives...yet there was an underlying conflict between them that wove itself into everything else at the deepest level...muted, but always there... He frowned as he attempted to trace it back to its source, biting absently on his bottom lip, his gaze moving to the final member of the team...

In a flash he understood as he finally looked at his Captain and the universe imploded in his head. It was like every corny movie he’d ever watched – fireworks and orchestras set against a backdrop of something sweeter, like honey...and then there was a rush of...of.. He had no words for it, but it was wonderful and intoxicating and he wanted to immerse himself in it – like dancing in the rain or wrapping himself in a freshly laundered duvet...it drowned his senses and made him giddy...

“ _Ianto!”_ he jumped as he realised Jack was calling his name and he dragged himself reluctantly back to the present. “You coming..?”

“Oh, yes Sir...sorry!” he hurried after the others, passing Jack without looking at him, distracted by the sudden tingle under his skin as he came within arms reach...

The drive back to the hub was subdued, the team still in shock at the lack of berating from the Welshman when they all piled back into the SUV dripping slime all over the pristine upholstery. Something was definitely troubling the young man...

Truth was, Ianto was so distracted by the way he was drawn to the dynamic Captain that he barely registered the others, or their questioning glances, caught up in the delicious way his heart beat faster and his breath hitched every time he caught those blue grey depths flick towards him in the mirror.

They showered and changed swiftly, each submitting to a check up from Owen and if Ianto’s took three times as long as everyone else’s, the Welshman didn’t comment on it, docilely following all of the Doctor’s instructions and holding his arm out as blood was taken. Eventually, Owen ran out of tests to do and released the young man, watching as he ascended the steps elegantly and made his way into the kitchen.

The coffee was as perfect as ever, delivered with a smile and accompanied by Tunnock’s teacakes, a particular favourite sweet treat of Jack’s, before the young man retreated to clean the SUV thoroughly and finally settle in the archives...

Watching him closely on the CCTV, Jack was reassured to see no outward signs of disturbance, despite Owen’s assurance that he could find nothing amiss...noting, in fact, the opposite, as frequent smiles were directed towards the blinking cameras – Ianto was obviously aware he was being watched...  

Long after the others had packed up and gone home, Ianto delivered a final coffee to Jack’s office to find the Captain involved in a rather intense discussion with the UNIT Commander about reallocation of resources on the phone. Usually, they’d chat and kiss and touch and kiss some more...frequently Ianto found himself down in the older man’s bunker where they enjoyed each other’s company in every way imaginable. On these nights Ianto would stay, spending the night wrapped in his Captain’s arms...

These nights had become more and more frequent of late, both aware that the casual arrangement was becoming something more, neither daring to voice it... Ianto knew without doubt that he loved Jack and had done for a very long time. Today’s encounter with whatever that thing had been had merely served to underline all the reasons _why_ he loved this handsome and dynamic man and he ached to be pressed up against him, to be kissed into oblivion and to drown himself in the intoxicating sense of everything that was _Jack..._

He contained his disappointment, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to fling himself on the man and headed home to his empty flat... He was on tenterhooks all night, checking his phone, listening for a knock at the door...something...anything to show that Jack was thinking of him... Finally, after a tasteless meal for one from the freezer, a cup of Jack’s favourite blend – well it was one way to feel closer to the man he was missing so acutely – he took himself off to bed, tossing and turning in his lonely bed that felt way too big after Jack’s tiny bunk, until he fell into a restless sleep.

He wasn’t sure what had woken him until he heard a quiet footstep in the living room. Still half asleep he grabbed the table-lamp from the bedside and up-ended it as a suitable weapon, knowing his gun was in its holster slung over the back of a dining chair under his jacket. Creeping forward he paused by the bedroom door, head on one side as the footsteps also halted and the door was pushed slowly open. A shadowy hand and arm preceded further body parts across the threshold.

Ianto held his breath and raised the lamp, ready to bring it crashing down on his night-time prowler. Inches away from a bone crushing impact he caught a whiff of fifty-first century pheromones and gasped aloud, a matching intake of breath from his Captain. “Jack! What are you doing creeping around at...” he blinked at his watch, “...twenty past bloody three in the morning..?”

“I missed you tonight. I would’ve been here earlier but after that wretched call there were several rift alerts – nothing major – a couple of weevils and some space junk – and then a pesky Graske led me on a...”

Ianto dropped the lamp to the floor and pressed a finger to the other man’s lips, silencing him. “Just shut up, Jack and kiss me..!” he rasped throatily as he reached out to haul the Captain towards him, fisting his hands in that awesome coat as Jack’s arms slid one around his waist and the other to the back of his neck... He moaned happily as their lips met and melted into the embrace, opening his mouth to Jack’s probing tongue as his senses swam and everything slotted into place...Jack was where he should be...was _meant_ to be...he knew that now – the probe had told him and it all made perfect sense.

They came up for air only when self preservation demanded they breathe and rested against each other, panting softly.

“That probe...it touched you didn’t it – you saw us like you’d never seen us before...” Jack’s whisper against Ianto’s ear sent delicious shivers of desire coursing through his body. “I saw it in your face...what did you see?”

“What was it? You knew – but you never said?” Ianto countered with his own question.

“It was a Yerren probe – they’re from the future and many light years from home and I’ve no idea how it got as far as earth in the twenty-first century... Anyway, the Yerren people – gentle empathic  humanoids – sent these probes out to find other races that were compatible with themselves – radiation from their sun had made their men infertile and they needed new life if their species was to survive...”

“What happened? Did it work?”

“No...their sun went supernova and wiped out their entire solar system – it really was Armageddon for them. Those probes are the only part of their way of life that exists...you realise that it marked you as a suitable candidate – it saw how beautiful you are...”

“Men aren’t beautiful, Jack...”

“ _You’re_ beautiful...inside and out, but the probe was looking for inner beauty and it saw what I see...” he pulled back to gaze deeply into the Welshman’s eyes, “you _are_ beautiful and I love you, Ianto Jones...”

Fisting his hands into Jack’s hair, Ianto crushed their lips together and devoured the older man’s mouth hungrily as they staggered backwards to tumble in a tangled heap onto the bed before Jack explored every beautiful inch of his Welshman and they floated on a wave of ecstasy amongst the stars...

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
